infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Straight Jet
Straight Jet is the opening theme for the first season of the Infinite Stratos anime. Minami Kuribayashi composed the lyrics and provided lead vocals; music composition was done by Hikaru Nanase. The single release of the song was on January 26, 2011. Tracklist # STRAIGHT JET – 4:33 # First Addition – 4:46 # STRAIGHT JET (Off Vocal) – 4:33 # First Addition (Off Vocal) – 4:46 Characters by Order of Appearance *Ichika Orimura *Houki Shinonono *Cecilia Alcott *Lingyin Huang *Chifuyu Orimura *Maya Yamada *Charlotte Dunois *Laura Bodewig *Tabane Shinonono (covered in light) Lyrics Rōmaji= Mabushii kaze no naka de egaku yo kimi no egao Sunao ni nareru shunkan Chiisa na koto de yureru yowai jibun ga kuyashii Nakitai toki datte ue o muita Watashi dake ni dekiru koto ga aru no Akiramenai yo kimi o mamoritsuzukeru Tomaranai supiido de omoi ga afurete iku Maketaku wa nai dare yori mo kagayaite itai Hoshi ga mienai hi mo hikari wa aru kitto Shinjiru koto… negai, mirai e Ano sora de aeru kara Surechigai no setsunasa namida de mune ga itai Ashita ni nareba kieru no…? Tsugi no suteeji no tame ni tsuyoi jibun o tsukurou Ushinau mono mo aru sore de mo ii Utsumuite bakari ja tsukamenai yo Ichido shika nai chansu minogasanaide Massugu na hitomi de sekai o terashite ikou Hajimete shitta hitori de wa nani mo dekinai ne Tsuki ni katarikaketa yume no saki e zutto Owaranai no… inori, todoite Ano kumo o tsukinukete Sou Don’t be afraid Mayowazu, omoikiri tobeba ii daijoubu Please tell me itsu de mo motto hanashi o shite I believe you kodoku na yoru mo koete ikeru Tonari ni kimi ga ite kureru sore dake de… Tomaranai supiido de omoi ga afurete iku Maketaku wa nai dare yori mo kagayaite itai Hoshi ga mienai hi mo hikari wa aru kitto Shinjiru koto… negai, mirai e Ano sora de aeru kara Ano sora de aeru kara… |-| Kanji= 眩しい風のなかで描くよ 君の笑顔 素直になれる瞬間 小さなことで揺れる 弱い自分が悔しい 泣きたいときだって 上を向いて わたしだけにできることがあるの あきらめないよ 君を守り続ける とまらないスピードで 想いがあふれていく 負けたくはない 誰よりも輝いていたい 星がみえない日も光はある きっと 信じること… 願い、未来へ あの空で逢えるから すれ違いのせつなさ 涙で胸が痛い 明日になれば消えるの…? 次のステージのために 強い自分をつくろう 失うものもある それでもいい うつむいてばかりじゃ つかめないよ 一度しかないチャンス 見逃さないで まっすぐな瞳で 世界を照らしていこう 初めて知った ひとりでは何もできないね 月に語りかけた夢の先へ ずっと 終わらないの… 祈り、届いて あの雲を突き抜けて そう Don\'t be afraid 迷わず、想いきり飛べばいい だいじょうぶ☆ Please tell me いつでも もっと話をして I believe you 孤独な夜もこえていける となりに君がいてくれる それだけで… とまらないスピードで 想いがあふれていく 負けたくはない 誰よりも輝いていたい 星がみえない日も光はある きっと 信じること… 願い、未来へ あの空で逢えるから あの空で逢えるから… |-| English Translation= I’ll picture your smiling face within the dazzling wind At the moment when I can be honest Shaken by the smallest things, I’m vexed with my weak self Even when I wanted to cry, I looked up There’s something that only I can do I won’t give up; I’ll keep protecting you At an unstopping speed, my feelings overflow I don’t want to lose; I want to shine more than anyone Even on a day when I can’t see the stars, light exists, I’m sure Believing…is wishing for the future Because we can meet in that sky Disagreement is painful, my chest aches with tears When it’s tomorrow, will it disappear…? For the next stage, I’ll create a strong me There are things I’ll lose, too, but that’s still okay You can’t grasp it if you only hang your head Don’t miss your chance that only comes once With honest eyes, let’s shine on the world For the first time, I learned that I can’t do anything alone I’ll go beyond the dream I told the moon, forever It won’t end… Prayers, reach there Pierce through those clouds That’s right, Don’t be afraid You should unhesitatingly fly with all your might, you’ll be all right ☆ Please tell me, no matter when, talk some more I believe you, I can get over the lonely nights You’re next to me, and just with that… At an unstopping speed, my feelings overflow I don’t want to lose; I want to shine more than anyone Even on a day when I can’t see the stars, light exists, I’m sure Believing…is wishing for the future Because we can meet in that sky Because we can meet in that sky… Category:Music Category:Openings